


Destiny - A Guardian Rises (Re-imagined)

by PFL_MaryH



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, destiny guardian, re-imagining of Destiny opening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFL_MaryH/pseuds/PFL_MaryH
Summary: This is a choose your own adventure style re-write of the opening mission in Bungie's Destiny. Not sure if this is gonna go anywhere but I'm putting it up for funsies. I'm just a Destiny nerd and wanna explore more of the RPG side of Destiny in a way the games don't quite allow. Feedback is greatly appreciated!





	1. Elemental Rebirth

This chapter merely serves as a jumping off point for the main event. 

Choose your Guardian's element and the story will begin. 

[Arc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732288/chapters/41835521#workskin)

[Solar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732288/chapters/41843942)

[Void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732288/chapters/41844362)


	2. Arc Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Guardian awakens

Emptiness. Static forms and roams in the void, searching for something, anything. Static will always find an object to latch on to and charge. The charge reacting to any violation of its principles with a swift strike, lashing out in protection of it's bearer and in retaliation to the darkness that threatens to consume it. The static reaches out, having found it's objective. It grabs hold and sparks, electrifying the being before it.

Electricity crackling, spreading throughout and reviving the once dead heart and running rampant through the mind, making the revived being aware of its renewed existence.

Through the haze, noises fade to words. 

"Guardian?" 

More insistently now, "Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian!"

"It worked, you're alive!"

A robotic voice spoke to you, making you aware of it's presence and your own in the process. A new conscious thrust into reality. You are vaguely aware of how life once was and how death was but the thoughts of your previous life are muddled and you struggle to recall much.


	3. Solar Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Guardian awakens

Darkness. A static void opening unto nothing in particular, until a pinprick of light seeps through, before erupting. Consuming vision that didn't know it existed until it was blinded by an essence it could not really see, only feel as it crawled just out of reach.

The light turned to fire as it burned. Burned through lungs that desperately gasped.

The fire seized at the once dead heart. Lurching back to life and pushing the fire further.

Eyes adjusted, and lungs that hadn't breathed in an eternity now filled, and a heart raced to make up for time lost while laid dormant.

Through the haze, noises fade to words.

"Guardian?"

More insistently now, "Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian!"

"It worked, you're alive!"

A robotic voice spoke to you, making you aware of it's presence and your own in the process. A new conscious thrust into reality. You are vaguely aware of how life once was and how death was but the thoughts of your previous life are muddled and you struggle to recall much.


	4. Void Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Guardian Awakens

Something simultaneously cool and warm wades through time and space. An all consuming entity, yet it holds no grudge and shows no greed. It's searching for the right bearer of it's paradoxical nature.

Once it finds the new bearer of it's power, it envelops and consumes them. The new bearer's conscious is dragged through from death to life, the journey through the portal to this plane is not inviting. The portal tests it's visitors, they find themselves simultaneously freezing and burning, being pulled apart and slammed back together. The being must prove as malleable and resilient as it's maker.

Through the haze, noises fade to words.

"Guardian?"

More insistently now, "Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian!"

"It worked, you're alive!"

A robotic voice spoke to you, making you aware of it's presence and your own in the process. A new conscious thrust into reality. You are vaguely aware of how life once was and how death was but the thoughts of your previous life are muddled and you struggle to recall much.


End file.
